Let's destroy the Ninja World!
by nayod78
Summary: The Demon Lord just came up with a great idea. If Oga wouldn't let his son destroy HIS human world, why couldn't he just send them to another?
1. Damn Ninjas

**Let's Destroy the Ninja World!**

***Chapter 1***

**Damn Ninjas...**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Beelzebub or Naruto.

**Warning: **This might spoil things if you are not up to date with both manga. Beelzebub is finished, and Naruto is at ~679.

* * *

"You know… maybe we should just send Beelzebub to destroy a _different _world!" The Demon Lord blurted out, causing the advisor next to him to lose focus and throw his dart way too low to hit anything. The Lord nodded his masked head, letting his long, dark green hair bob up and down comically. "Yeah, yeah, that should work! That Oga kid would have no problem with it if it wasn't _his _human world!" He threw one of his fists into the air, making his excessively long black cape fly outwards, and laughed to himself, before suddenly stopping and pointing at the elderly demon who had just missed his target. "You! Bring Oga Tatsumi here, and tell… umm… tell SOMEONE to get into contact with Mr. Shinigami! Oga likes fights, right? This new world will be a breath of fresh air for him!"

"R-Right away, my Lord!" The old man scurried off to who-knows-where, leaving a rather satisfied Demon King to his thoughts.

_'Oh, Iris is going to be so pleased! She'll finally see I'm NOT a deadbeat, just watch her!' _Beelzebub the Third grinned behind his mask, absentmindedly rubbing one of the long horns protruding from his helmet. _'And little baby Beelze will finally get to test his strength against a world that he can destroy with no consequence from his meddling "Dada!" Just watch, Iris! I'll-" _

A sweet smell from the next room disrupted his thoughts. The Daimao, whose mind was now completely off of his previous plans for the destruction of worlds, sniffed, glanced around the bar (which was conveniently place so it was connected to both his throne room and his palace's kitchen) to make sure he wouldn't be missing out on anything fun, and walked with a skip in his step towards his royal kitchen.

_'Geez, being a Demon King sure makes one hungry…'_

* * *

"YOU'RE SENDING THEM WHERE?!" Lady Iris, the Demon King's wife, yelled in disbelief. Right as she thought she had the Daimao under control, he goes and pulls a stupid stunt like that behind her back! If she wasn't still confined to a wheelchair, she would have slapped the idiot across his mask.

_'And he wonders why I left him?! I'm NOT going to let him go back to being a deadbeat, worthless husband!' _To keep her anger under control, she let out a long, low sigh and reached up to twirl some of her long black hair between her pale fingers. The Demon Lord just waited for her to continue, occupying himself with a seemingly very interesting spot on the light-pink wall of her room.

"Okay… Explain to me a _little _more about this plan of yours?" She said, glaring exasperatedly at him.

"Of course!" The king shouted enthusiastically.

_'He wasn't even bothered by my anger… If he didn't have that damned mask on, I would've been able to tell, but he caught on to that a little TOO early in our marriage…'_

"Well, you see, we get Hilda to tell Oga and some of his friends to come here, and BOOM! We get Mr. Shinigami to send them to his world! Then my son can destroy _that _one, and it will have no effect on the one Oga is _sooooo _intent on keeping not-destroyed." The Great Demon Lord placed his fist into his other hand's open palm, like he had just come up with an even better idea, but Iris knew to stop him there before things became _too _random.

"Okay… you do realize that the world you're sending Beelze is full of _ninjas, _right?"

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll send Hilda with them, and have Mr. Shinigami watching to make sure they don't die." His mask tilted upwards, which Iris had learned meant that he was grinning. "And even if they do, he can just save their souls and send them back here. It's not like there's any _real _danger."

_'Wow, he actually thought this through,' _Iris thought as she placed her head in her hand, sighing. "Fine, fine. Unlike you, Shinigami can actually think logically, so I trust him. And, besides… Beelze _does _need to destroy at least one world in his lifetime. A Demon King that hasn't destroyed a world? He would never be respected!"

"Ah, Wifey, sometimes we do think alike!" The Demon Lord cooed, swaying happily. "They're actually in the process of leaving right now!"

"…"

"Well, I wasn't going to risk you saying no! My ideas are perfect!" His hands went up like he was protecting himself, honestly confused at his wifey's sudden anger. And it was going so well!

_'I take back every nice thing I said about him. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Little Beelze…' _Iris breathed out calmly, even though she was seething. She could always get Yolda to take her to see him, but… For now, her husband was going to pay. She might be confined to a wheelchair, but she still had demonic powers.

* * *

"Oi, oi… what's this about, Oga? I was in a fight!" Hajime Kanzaki grumbled from where he was lying on the ground, tied up. It was really uncomfortable, considering his face was pressed into the chain that was hung between his lip and left ear, and there was nothing he could do about it. His nose itched, too… but whenever he blacked out and woke up in a dark room, it was usually Oga's fault, so that was the first person he blamed.

"I'm afraid Oga is not in the position to answer you. He was rather tough to subdue," a feminine voice answered him, dark, menacing, and… quite familiar. The orange-haired delinquent couldn't see who spoke, but he labeled the speaker as Oga's wife-maid-girl. That demon bitch…

A shuffling behind him let Kanzaki know he wasn't alone. "Excuse me, Miss Hilda, but I don't like being kidnapped." The female voice was laced with venom; Kanzaki was _not _happy with being between a cat-fight in the making.

"Aoi Kunieda, you've awoken quicker than expected. That seems to be everyone… " The dark room was suddenly flooded with light, revealing… well, not much. It was an empty, square grey room. From his awkward position, Kanzaki could see four other people, five if he counted Oga's kid, and he could guess who the others he couldn't see were.  
In his field of view, he could see his rival with a grey pompadour, Tatsuya Himekawa, propped up against one of the stone walls, his head tilted downwards. He wore a Hawaiian button-down with various purple flowers on it, and his green-colored glasses hid his eyes from view. A grunt of acknowledgement to Hilda's voice was all that alerted Kanzaki that he was awake.

Hidetora Toujou was standing next to Hilda, completely unbound and unharmed, and obviously holding in a laugh at his fellow delinquents' conditions. He wore jeans and a tight yellow shirt that contoured his insane muscle mass. The bulky teen ran his hand through his spiky red hair and smirked at Kanzaki, before proceeding to gloat. "Hey, Kanzaki. Oh… I'm sorry, you look a little _tied up _for now."

The awkward silence seemed to cause Toujou to lose his cool. "C'mon, guys! It was a joke! Ya know, because he's… tied up!"

_'Shut up, bastard…' _Hajime thought. He didn't say it, though. Toujou could definitely beat him in a fight, and he wasn't even able to hit him back at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can make bad joke, and even then _someone _will find a way to punch me."

_'Oh God… The even the blubbering idiot's here!' _Kanzaki internally groaned. Takayuki Furuichi, Oga's right hand and self-proclaimed 'General.' He didn't have the brains or the strength to back up the name, though… Until recently, but Kanzaki's loss was a fluke and Furuichi knew it!

Hilda chose that moment to interrupt, sighing as she adjusted her shoulder to better carry Oga's limp form with one arm, cradling Beelzebub with the other. "Shut up, all of you. I don't want to repeat this, and I've already informed Oga. You're going to-"

"Oi, Hilda, put me down!" A grumpy voice that could only belong to Oga growled. Toujou snickered as the Demon Maid unceremoniously dropped in head-first onto the stone floor. "Bitch! That hurt! You wanna go, huh-" The "Child-rearing Badass" was cut off as a black-heeled foot collided with his face, launching him across the room and burying him in a newly-formed crater.

The blonde-haired girl sighed and brushed off her plain black maids' dress, and continued while fixing her hair, which was currently in a bun except for the loose hair used to cover her left eye. "Now then, as I was saying… Due to all of you gaining the King's Crest, we have deemed you worthy to accompany the Young Master on his quest…" Hildagarde's cold demeanor broke when she looked down at the green-haired, sleeping, Demon Prince in her arms, and she cooed the rest as her pride in him overflowed. "My Young Master is going to destroy his first world! Yes he is! Aren't you, Young Master Beel?"

A tired "Dah" was the only warning Hilda got before Baby Beel's electricity coursed through her, surprising everyone. Hilda coughed once, and went back to addressing the group like nothing happened.

"As I was saying… You have gained his trust enough to gain a King's Crest, so you will go with him to destroy another world."

Aoi spoke up, worry evident in her voice. "We're going to assist in destroying a world? First… how do we get to this world? Second, we can't just destroy a world!"

"Oh, getting to it is easy. We just have to wait for Yolda to get here and transport you. We just got Shinigami's permission to let you through. Also, it's not your world, and no one you know will get hurt, so destroying the world isn't a problem."

The former 'Queen' gasped, glaring at Hilda from where she sat. Though the girl was bound, she was able to navigate well enough in the dark to pull herself into a sitting position. Her long dark-blue hair was bugging her, but it wasn't something she could fix. Hilda had the nerve to kidnap her when she was in her old Red Tails uniform… A long white coat, white pants, and bandages wrapped around her chest, leaving her abdomen visible. At least Koma wasn't here…. That perverted _god _would be all over her if he ever saw her unconscious.

"I will _not _assist in the destroying of a world!" Aoi yelled, realigning her train of thought.

"My opinion depends…" Himekawa finally spoke up, though he didn't lift his head. "What do I get from it?"

"_You _don't have a choice, Aoi. And, you, Himekawa, will get the title of Servant to the Great Demon Lord!" Hilda said with an air of confidence, obviously feeling like that was one of the best titles in existence.

"We get to be known as servants, huh?" Kanzaki grunted from where he lay in front of Kunieda. "Not interested."

"As I told Aoi, it's not a choice."

"Bitch, don't mess with me. I'll kill you."

"Ha! A lowly human like you, kill me?"

Toujou decided that right then was the best time for him to insert his opinion. "I just want to fight."

"Yeah, we know that!" Furuichi yelled. Aoi turned to look at the white-haired teen and winced. His usually clear face was covered in bruises, and he had a slight trickle of blood running down his face. If she hadn't been able to guess why he looked like that, she would have felt sorry for him.

Unfortunately, _everyone _knew he was a pervert, lolicon, creep, and so on.

Himekawa seemed to have a different thought process from the rest, and targeted the next question at Toujou. "Hey, Toujou… Why aren't you tied up?"

The red head put a hand behind his hand and laughed jollily, then replied, "Well, they hired me! They needed someone to build the _huge _house, so they came to me." He jerked his thumb towards Hilda. "This lady would come get me every day, we'd go through this weird purple smoke stuff and TADA! We're in some random forested clearing. Then, after the other people," he leaned in towards Himekawa but kept talking just as loud, "who were quiet and efficient as hell, I mean, geez! They never talked!" Toujou cleared his throat before continuing. "Yeah, well after we finished working, she would come back and take me home! It paid well, so I'm not really curious as to how or why."

Hilda stopped playing with Beel momentarily to glare at the large teen. "That wasn't me. That was my sister. Speaking of Yolda, she should be here soon…"

"Soon? Ha! How about now?" The Demon Maid in question quipped as she stepped out of a newly-formed transport circle, complete with flashy lights and purple smoke. She wore a dress quite similar to Hilda's, but with a much deeper V-cut that exposed much more skin. Her hair was also loose, unlike Hilda's bun. She took in the group of delinquents before her and smirked before winking at her sister. "You know what a future Demon King needs to know? How to adapt to situations quickly. I'm basically repeating myself, but how about instead of waiting, we send them now? Okay? Alright, let's do this!"

"Wait a minute! Hey, hey- I still have a score to settle!" Oga's voice echoed from where his head was stuck in the wall (humorously resembling his trademark "Burying Punch").

Hildagarde decided that she was not in the mood to deal with her Young Master's stupid, idiotic, and altogether _unworthy _'father' today, so she placed Beel next to him without replying, and kneeled down to whisper to the naked, green-haired Demon Prince. "Remember, Young Master, you'll only be separated from me for a few days; I have a little business to clear up here, but after that, I'll be there to take care of you! Stay safe!"

With that, the blonde teen-demon stepped back and allowed her sister to activate the transport ring.

"Two things before you go," Hilda yelled as the ring activated, filling the room with a purple light and drowning out the mutterings of the delinquents with a dull static sound, "First: Those ropes will be cut before you arrive at the other world. Second, watch yourselves; some of the humans there could take all of you on without breaking a sweat!"

The purple light engulfed them, and after a brief moment faded into complete darkness. A raspy voice hummed from the shadows, but none of the group could see anything.

"Hello, humans, welcome to hell, and I'll see you all next time!"

A happy "DAH!" from Beel was all that could be said before light suddenly flooded back into the teens' vision, and they found themselves lying in a forest. Kanzaki was the first to say what was on everyone's mind.

* * *

"Oi, Oga. What the hell have you dragged us into?"

Himekawa followed up with, "Yeah, and how much do I have pay you to opt out?"

Toujou laughed heartily, standing up and dusting himself off. "And why would you want to opt out? You heard the blonde. There are strong opponents here!" He looked around a bit as if trying to collect his bearings, then sighed. "Well, we didn't hit any birds with our stone. We're quite the distance from the house I built, and there's no one in sight to fight."

The brown-haired Oga laughed and jumped to his feet, picking up Baby Beel and placing him on his shoulder. "I guess we just have to go searching, then!"

Furuichi groaned, "Is fighting _all _you think about? Ugh… don't answer that…"

"That's probably not a good idea…" Aoi interjected quietly as she sat up. She pushed her dark blue hair out of her face before continuing. "We have no idea where we are, and Hilda said to be care- URK!"

The cause of the Queen's grunt was simple, if completely unexpected. A much smaller version of the transport circle opened up in front of her, and out of it exited the hilt of her bamboo sword, nailing the girl right between the eyes. A startled "Huh?" was all she managed to mutter before she slumped back down onto the ground, unconscious. The strange voice they heard earlier echoed right before the circle closed again.

"Hildagarde told me to tell you, 'You forgot this.' Apparently there's a note attached to it for the girl. I hope I never have to speak to you again!"

With that quick explanation, there was a 'pop' with a sense of finality as the portal closed once again, leaving the four (five if you counted Beel) awkwardly standing over Kunieda's crumpled form.

Furuichi was the first to speak. "Well, someone has to carry her… I guess I could-"

"No chance in hell," was the resounding consensus.

"C'mon, guys! I'm strong enough to!"

"That's not the problem here," Oga said. "The problem is that you've proven you can't be around women, especially unconscious women. We didn't just start calling you Creepichi because of some misunderstanding."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" Furuichi yelled indignantly.

Kanzaki cleared his throat to gather the group's attention. "This note says Oga's lil' wifey is gonna kill us if we don't get to the 'base' soon. There're also… quite a few warnings against letting the Queen over there touching her 'Yound Master.'" He smirked and taunted to no one in particular, "Jealous, much?"

"Eh, I guess we'd better listen to her. I'm hungry, anyways," Toujou muttered in defeat, before turning and starting to trudge towards the treeline.

"Oi, wait up!" Kanzaki called. "We still have to figure out who's carry Kunieda! She and I aren't on the best of terms, so it will most definitely not be me!"

"I already said I would!" Furuichi shouted, his white hair standing up in anger.

"I'm above something like _carrying _people…" Himekawa boasted, running a hand over his pompadour.

_'Ignored?!' _Furuichi thought furiously as the conversation went on without him.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" Oga finally gave in, before throwing one final barb at the group. "It's not like I already carry someone on my back!"  
"DABU!" Beel shouted, waving a small hand angrily.

"T-T-That's al-r-r-ight, umm…" Aoi's muffled voice stuttered as she seemingly forced herself up out of pure willpower. "I-I… can walk by myself…" She stood up, using the sword that had knocked her out as a crutch, and keeping her head down so no one would see the red blush consuming her face. _'Oga, carrying me? Like his… b-b-bride…' _

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Aoi suddenly yelled, shaking her head furiously and causing everyone to back away from the girl. When she noticed this, she gave a quiet fake laugh and rubbed the back of her head to hide her embarrassment. "Heheheh… Sorry about that. I've been hit by worse, it only stunned me, that's all!"

Oga gave one of his large smiles and nodded. "Good! Well, now that that's settled, let's get moving!"

* * *

"The foreigners are in sight. May we proceed, Gai-sensei?"

"Wait until they're within range. We must make sure our youth will not miss! Tenten, are you and Hanabi in position?"

"Yes, sensei," Tenten replied. She was perched in a tree a few meters in front of the foreigners, in the middle of their path. Hanabi Hyuuga was crouched beside her, Byakugan active. She was a newly appointed chuunin, but her inexperience with elimination missions led her cousin's old team to take her on as an observer. Honestly, this was one of a very quickly declining type of mission. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, there had been a drastic drop in the number of fights; only the occasional bandit or missing-nin. It was amazing what some alliances could do.

This was a very odd occurrence, though. There had been reports in fluctuations of demonic chakra over the past two weeks, but there was no sign of anyone in the area. Suddenly, on their team's turn of sentry duty, the pulse was farther from the epicenter than usual, and when they showed up to investigate, there were six people walking down the road like they owned the place! They were really ugly, too. One had a really weird hairstyle, easily overshadowing Gai and Lee's bowl cuts, and had multiple piercings and a _chain _that ran from his ear to his mouth, and… well, the others were just dressed oddly. The one girl in the group had a bamboo training sword and a nasty bruise on her forehead, so the weapons mistress immediately dismissed her. She was scared of the big, bulky guy with red hair, though; definitely leaving him for Gai and Lee to take out. Though she couldn't say exactly why, she wanted to stab the scrawny one with white hair multiple times, but… she was a shinobi. Shinobi didn't kill people because they didn't like them… she would be killing him because their orders didn't say anything about leaving anyone who just happened to show up by the weird chakra alive. That was a good enough excuse, right?

And then she noticed the naked, albeit _really _cute baby.

Tenten shook off the questions of why a teenager had a naked baby on his back and steeled herself for Gai-sensei's attack order.

"Hanabi, don't go in until we've eliminated at least two of them. We have no clue as to how strong they are, and protecting you while we're outnumbered could be difficult," Tenten advised, taking the nod from the small girl as confirmation that she heard. It wasn't that they didn't trust her abilities; it was that they didn't know the opponents'.

* * *

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" two voices yelled from the trees surrounding the group of delinquents.

"What the f-" Oga started, but was cut off when a weirdo wearing green spandex landed a direct kick on him, sending him flying and skipping on the forest floor, breaking through trees and underbrush alike before his friends lost sight of him. Toujou faired a bit better; he was both still standing and only a few meters back, as he had been able to prepare himself for the shock by reacting as soon as he heard the yells. Furuichi had also reacted, even though he wasn't being targeted. Diving into the bushes so he would be forgotten about was a _great _strategy that usually worked out for him.

"Gai-sensei, I will go to make sure the one I launched in unconscious! Please, save so fighting for when I get back!" The teen in the green spandex yelled, before completely _disappearing _before the groups eyes.

Himekawa sighed as he pulled out his stun baton. "What the hell are we up against here?"

Toujou smirked, rolling his shoulder and facing a taller version of the kid who just left. "You're really strong, you know? I've been itching for a fight with someone like you…"

Kanzaki moved to stand beside Himekawa, but was forced to stop as he felt someone grab his lip chain and put a blade to his throat.

"You move, you die," a female voice whispered menacingly from behind him.

Unfortunately for her, when you go to a school full of delinquents, you learn how to get out of situations like that. Judging by the way she was holding the blade, she was planning to finish him with a straight, horizontal slash. A good choice, but it was best not to be directly behind someone when you tried that. That, and he was _pissed _that someone would grab on to his chain.

It did give Kanzaki the momentum he needed, though. He jerked his head along the direction she was holding it from, allowing her to pull his head close enough to deliver a powerful headbutt. He had to resist the urge to follow through with a kick to knock her away; while his throat was no longer in danger of being slit, she still had a hold of his chain.

Luckily for him, Himekawa was ready to follow up. He lashed at the girl with his stun baton, scoring a direct hit…

On a log.

"What the fuck?" Himekawa growled, adjusting so that he and Kanzaki were back-to-back.

"I've always hated fighting with you, rich boy, but it seems we're up against quite the weasel," Kanzaki said with a smirk.

"Yeah," he replied, "Damn ninjas..."

The girl's voice came out of the forest with a laugh. "Ha, would a weasel be able to do _this?" _All at once, a storm of kunai, shuriken, and other assorted weapons flew out of the tree line towards two very pale delinquents.

"Shingetsu Second Style! Countless Petals, Scattering Sakura Blossoms!"

In a flurry of pink light, every flying weapon stuttered in the air, and then fell off, as if deflected. Aoi stood in front of the delinquent duo, bamboo sword in hand.

"Himekawa, she's a ranged fighter. Your baton is better used in close quarters, so go and assist Toujou. Kanzaki, I will attempt to flush her out of the forest, you have to be ready to strike at a moment's notice!"

Himekawa nodded and ran to where Toujou was being beaten into a corner, leaving Kanzaki to smirk and glare at Kunieda. "You know, I really don't like being told what to do. But, you are the Queen here… I guess I'll help you out just once."

"Didn't you just spout out something like that to Himekawa? I saved your life, idiot. You're going to listen to me because I'm stronger than you," Aoi said cold-heartedly. She still hadn't forgiven him for getting the #1 King's Crest, and she wasn't going to give up until she had it. Speaking of the King's Crest…

"Did Oga ever tell you how to activate the King's Crest?" Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, no… I think it just happens," Kanzaki replied.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait for the power-up to come out way, then…" She muttered, holding her sword in a ready position in case that slippery ninja-girl tried anything fishy while they were talking.

Unbeknownst to the delinquents, Tenten was currently fangirling while leaning up against her tree trunk. That girl had just deflected all of her attacks using a wooden sword and _no _chakra! Tenten was going to capture her alive and force the blue-haired girl to teach her _everything _she knew. And she did all of that while _injured_! No one would where bandages like that for fun, right?

* * *

_'What the hell is with these people?' _Furuichi thought. They were freaking incomprehensible! One was able to throw a _storm _of kunai and shuriken, all at once, and replace themselves with a log! Bowl-cut teen was able to send _Oga _flying, and Bowl-but man knocked Toujou back at least a meter each time he was forced to block a punch! Thank _GOD _he didn't have to be involved in that fight.

"I was told to eliminate any stragglers," a cold girlish voice said from behind him. Furuichi, stunned, slowly and jerkily turned to gaze into white, pupilless eyes. Did he mention the veins around them were bulging out? Well, they were.

All Furuichi could do was squeal and avoid a jab aimed at him, before he started running for his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, new idea! A Beelzebub/Naruto cross over! I did research, and it's the 8th one of the site! Auto Top 10! Hahaha, I kid. Don't worry, the next Rainstorm chapter is in progress, for anyone who reads that.

But, the premise behind this story is… randomness. The Great Demon Lord can do whatever the hell he wants, so… I made it happen. The story itself is going to be crack-but-not-crack, where there will be some moments where you'll just be thinking, 'What the hell just happened?' and others where you'll be thinking, 'That made some really weird sense.' I made them encounter Gai's team first "Because I can," and they're _basically _getting beat because the Beelze cast isn't used to this kind of indirect fighting (they're luck it isn't a ninjutsu team…).

Time-wise, it's set between the last chapter of Beelzebub and 239, basically during the time-skip. It's after the War for Naruto (Yes, he's still a freaking god right now).

Also, if I messed up any of the characters, please help me! I'm not completely comfortable with the Beelze characters yet because I haven't written them before. Reviews are always helpful!

Thanks all!

Nayod


	2. Sitting Ducks

**Let's Destroy the Ninja World!**

***Chapter 2***

**Sitting Ducks**

* * *

Oga had been flying for at least thirty seconds now. The brown-haired teen sighed to himself as he hit another tree branch. He _could _stop himself, but it would take too much energy. Besides, after what he'd been through with Baby Beel, things like that didn't hurt him anymore. Speaking of Baby Beel, Oga currently was protecting him by curling himself into a ball around him. Hitting the forest floor and skipping once again, the 'Child-rearing Badass' decided that he'd had enough. Uncurling himself to jab a foot into the soft ground, he stopped his forward momentum, sliding backwards another few meters before finally grinding to a stop.

Finally, there was the question of who had the physical strength to knock someone so far away with a single kick. Oga smiled to himself and put Beel onto his shoulder, whispering to him, "Ya know, I could go for a fight right now… if they're that strong, it should be really fun!"

"Dah!" the Demon Prince agreed. That conversation might have continued, if it wasn't for a swishing sound and the sudden appearance of the spandex-clad teen with a bowl cut. On closer inspection, he wore an olive green flak jacket and orange leg and arm warmers as well. And… wow. Oga hadn't noticed it in the brief moment he had seen the poorly dressed boy, but he had some _bushy _eyebrows!

"Your physical endurance is quite commendable, foreigner! However, my team and I have been ordered to capture anyone near the chakra fluctuations, so I apologize in advance for what I must do!"

"Eh? 'Chakra fluctuations?' What the hell are you talking about, bastard? I'm only here to fight!" Oga raised an eyebrow while cracking his knuckles, channeling just enough demonic energy to make his Zebul Emblem glow.

"If you come without resisting I will not have to harm you! Please, reconsider!"

"You? Harm me? Do I _look _harmed to you? You started this fight, you son of a bitch, and you're going to end it, too!" Oga yelled, launching himself at the teen. His opponent reached up with his left arm and pushed Oga's fist to the side, using his momentum against him. He pulled his right arm up to karate chop his back, but refrained from doing so when he saw Baby Beel. Instead, he twisted Oga's arm behind his back and held him there, leaning close to his ear to interrogate him.

"First, please call me by my real name and refrain from such unyouthful language. I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha!" the teen, Lee, practically shouted into his ear. Oga winced, and Beel made an angry sound at him and waved a fist at him. "Second, why do you have a naked baby on your back!? If it is for the most unyouthful reason of using him as a shield, I must remove him! I will not allow a child's youth to be squashed by your carelessness!"

"My carelessness? Beel and I are a package, _Lee," _Oga spat tauntingly, "You don't get one without the other! Now, Beel! Zebub Blast!"

Lee wasn't able to let go by the time he saw the seal appear above the back of the hand he was holding, so he was forced to take the full brunt of the electric blast. The shinobi was sent flying backwards, his clothing charred.

Oga snorted as he looked down at the crumpled form of his opponent. "Seriously, for someone that strong, I thought he would actually be able to put up a fight."

"Hahaha!" Lee laughed, throwing his head back in glee. "You are quite interesting, umm… May I have your name?"

Oga stared at him, stunned that he could take a point-blank Zebub blast, before dumbly replying, "Uhh… Tatsumi Oga."

"Oga, then? It is a pleasure being your opponent!" the shinobi chimed, reaching down to his leg warmers and fiddling with them. "Now that you have proven yourself to be a youthful opponent, I will give you a taste of the next step of my power!"

The leg-warmers, which were actually weights, hit the ground with such force they created a huge crater. Lee had disappeared in a burst of speed by the time the dust had lifted, leaving Oga completely blindsided as he was hit from behind.

_'Well this is _fun,_' _Oga thought sarcastically, preparing himself for the next blow he couldn't see.

* * *

_'This is horribly boring,' _Aoi thought as another barrage of weapons hurtled towards her and Kanzaki from the trees. If she didn't have to protect Kanzaki from the knives, she would have rushed the tree line, but every time she moved from the orange-haired delinquent's side, a targeted volley flew towards him. She knew from her time in the Tohoshinki that he wasn't a bad fighter, but neither of them were used to this style of enemy; one that hid in the shadows and constantly rained down kunai at them. Seriously, how many of those weapons could one person carry?

The Sakura petals scattered once more to deflect yet another wave. This was getting _old. _

"Kanzaki, can I trust you to dodge anything that she throws at you?" Aoi asked him, just for his verbal reassurance.

"Oi, oi, don't underestimate me. You may be Queen, but I'm still Number One," Kanzaki replied, crouching down to be able to jump out of the way quicker.

Aoi had to repress her urges to both bury Kanzaki in the dirt and blush furiously, but she nodded and forced herself to speak. "Okay. You might want to step back." Aoi held her sword toward the sky, preparing her attack with closed eyes. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, having located her target by a slight creak of a tree branch. "Shingetsu Style: Destroyer Form Six, Fairy Sword Dance!"

Pink light enveloped her sword, and Aoi swung it side to side, up and down faster than human eyes could follow, sending blades up purple energy over the entire forest in front of her.

_'What. The. Hell.' _Tenten thought in a panic. _'I can't hit sitting ducks! How bad can I be?!'_ After scolding herself for her inability to adapt to her opponent's style, she realized that she had no chance._ 'No way. I can't dodge this. And she's not even using chakra! I need to-' _Her thoughts were cut off as the pink crescents reached her, cutting down trees and scoring multiple hits on the weapons mistress.

Everything Tenten looked to replace herself with was constantly being cut; it was ninja rule that you _never _switched with something that could be at risk of damage, so she was forced to take the fall. All she needed to do was be able to get up in time to-

_'Finally, I get to do something,' _Kanzaki thought as he rushed the falling figure, landing a kick directly onto the girl's stomach. As she fell, he hit a roundhouse kick on her head, making sure to ease off on the power to leave her conscious. Apparently Aoi wanted to question her. Eh, not his place to question the Queen. She did more thinking than he did, anyways.

Since she had been hiding in the trees like a little bitch, Kanzaki hadn't been able to place a face on the voice. Now he could see she had brown hair tied up in twin Chinese buns and was dressed in an odd long-sleeved white blouse, and puffy red pants. Her brown eyes met his for only a second before his shin connected with her skull.

"Oi Kunieda, I got her!" he called out, looking at the crumpled form with a small amount of regret as he realized that he had indeed knocked her out cold.

"Damn it Kanzaki, we needed to ask her why they attacked us!" Aoi berated him, and Kanzaki's eyes widened as he finally realized something.

"Why the hell did they attack us in the first place? Is it just a thing here to attack people as they're walking down the road?"

"That's what I was wondering…"

* * *

Toujou blocked another punch that would shatter normal people's bones, smiling. It had been quite a while since someone other than Oga challenged him like this; the bulky redhead was truly being pushed into a corner. It wasn't that he was being hurt, no, but the man he was fighting never left him an opening to do anything other than block. Himekawa twisted and slithered like snake behind him, jabbing his stun baton through any opening he saw, retreating before he took any damage himself. That was their current partnership; Toujou would cover him, and Himekawa's more effective strike would take advantage of any gaps Toujou was able to open up.

The man with the shiny black bowl cut was slippery, however. He was WAY too fast for either of them to hit, and battled with a distinct elegance; even his slightest blows carried intense weight behind them. He was a true martial artist, not a street fighter like the delinquents.

Toujou smirked. That meant he wouldn't be mad at them for bending some rules, right?

Suddenly, Toujou grabbed one of his opponent's punches, tanking the damage of his attempt to kick off of his stomach. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Himekawa's hand and pulled him forward with such speed that their enemy was unable to react before the stun baton found home. His body jerked as the electricity flowed through him.

Himekawa smiled, pulling the stun baton back and reaching up with his free hand to fix his pompadour. "We got him, Toujou! Damn, that bastard was annoying!"

"You have shown yourselves to be quite youthful!" the man in green spandex yelled heartily, shaking off the electricity like it was nothing.

"N-no way," Himekawa stuttered.

Toujou growled happily. "You spoke too soon, Hime."

"Indeed you did! Your youthful confidence has led me to allow you to face me at my next level of strength! Prepare yourselves, as I, Maito Gai, will defeat you! Third Gate of Life, OPEN!"

Both delinquents were blown back by the sudden force exerted from the man, whose skin was now completely red. His hair stood on end, and he disappeared before their eyes.

"Oh f-" Himekawa started, but was cut off as Gai's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying. He was completely unconscious before he hit the tree he was sent towards. Toujou was able to take a good ten shots before Gai appeared behind him, sweeping his feet out from under him and kicking him upwards into the sky. While he floated, the man appeared parallel to his body and pulled some near-invisible wire from one of the pouches attached to his belt.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Gai yelled as the wire fastened itself around Toujou, and he turned them towards the ground, spinning like a tornado into the earth. When they hit, the shockwave was strong enough to knock Aoi and Kanzaki off their feet, and was heard by Oga and Lee.

When the dust lifted, Gai was standing over Toujou where he was sprawled out in the crater. The shinobi's skin was no longer red, and he breathed heavily.

"You fought well, my opponent. I am glad to say I fought you. Do not push yourself to death, please."

"Oi… I'm not *cough* finished with you, yet," Toujou muttered, but unconsciousness finally took him.

* * *

"No way…" Kanzaki said under his breath. "He beat Himekawa and Toujou by himself, and only seems winded…"

"Damn it," Aoi growled, ignoring her captor to point her sword at the spandex-wearing shinobi. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled when Kanzaki picked up one of the kunai and held it to the ninja-girl's neck, prepared to finish her.

"You would reduce yourselves to taking hostages?" Gai called to them with disappointment, but he did stop. "Very well. What are your demands?"

"Just answer us this:" Aoi replied, watching for any sudden movements, "Why did you attack us?"

Gai reached up to rub his chin, looking to some far off object of interest beside her. "We were feeling the Flames of Youth call us to do so! Yosh!" His hand moved to the rub the back of his head sheepishly. "You were also emitting quite a bit of demonic chakra."

Aoi raised her eyebrow in honest curiosity, lowering her sword slightly. "Chakra? What's chak- UMPH!"

As soon as she dropped her weapon slightly lower, Gai disappeared and she was hit on the back of her head. Judging from the gurgling next to her, the same thing happened to Kanzaki. Before her vision faded completely, she heard a muted explosion and Oga broke through the forest, breaking trees and tearing up the forest floor. Gai's mini-me appeared next to him, battered but obviously the victor. The last thing she saw was Gai placing his hand on top of Lee's head in approval, and a sudden… was that a random sunset?

* * *

_'Oh God, oh God, oh God…' _Furuichi thought as he dodged another palm strike from the brown-haired girl. _'WHY ME?!'_

Furuichi had made the mistake of not dodging one of the attacks early on, and now had one completely limp arm to deal with. And is freaking _hurt_. He just needed to get away long enough to stuff the demon-summoning tissues up his nose… Without that, he was just a weakling. He needed Hecadoth or someone… maybe even Jabberwock, if he was lucky.

But noooo. This little girl was _intent _on causing him physical harm, and she was doing quite well for herself. Furuichi involuntarily let out a small squeak as he slid behind a tree to get out of the way of another attack, only to have half of the trunk _explode _from whatever style she was using.

For the first time, the girl spoke, and Furuichi honestly wish she hadn't. "Your cowardice is completely dishonorable… do you not have any shame?"

Spurred on by memories of when his soul was split, Furuichi made a mistake by cheekily responding: "Nope! Compltely shameless! If you wanted a fight, you aren't getting one from me!"

His concentration faltered when he spoke, leaving him completely open to the strike that hit him directly in the chest. The pain was unbelievable; it felt like someone had completely shredded his insides, and he felt warm blood gathering in the back of his throat.

_'What the hell are these people?' _Furuichi thought, crumpling to fall face-forward on the ground. He wasn't going to lose consciousness, the Strategist had determined that already. He wasn't _that _weak. Instead, since he couldn't move the rest of his body, he raised his head to take in what his opponent looked like. Creepy white eyes, yes, but otherwise she looked rather normal, if dressed a bit militarily. She wore a dark blue V-neck sleeveless shirt with a sort of chain mesh underneath, and shorts of a matching color.

Again, where the hell did Oga send them where kids who couldn't be older than eleven were trained for military purposes? Furuichi dropped his head again, tempted to laugh at the predicament he was in, but he decided against it.

"It seems you were running for a reason. You really are weak. I, Hanabi Hyuuga, have defeated you. Accept it," the girl said, way too coldly for someone that young. She reached down, grabbing one of the Strategist's arms and legs before flinging him over her and onto her shoulders.

While surprised at her strength, Furuichi stayed calm. _'Ready, Agiel?' _he thought to the mental form of the red-headed demon girl. She adjusted her glasses and gave the girl carrying Furuichi a once over.

_'You want me to beat up such a cute little thing?' _she laughed, but pushed her black trench coat off to give herself 'more mobility,' even though Furuichi knew it was just to show off her black bikini to spite him. _'Fine. The contract says I have to do what you want, so let's do this! Give me complete control!'_

Furuichi mentally stepped back, letting the giddy Pillar General take over.

It was quite a simple switch, honestly. Furuichi pretended to put his head down on his hand to stay in a more comfortable position, but instead inserted his pre-rolled tissues into his nose, allowing the random summon of one of the demons of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division.

With a jolt, she flung Furuichi's body to the side, managing to wrap her (his) legs around her neck while pinned the girl's hands to the dirt. Once her hands were subdued, Agiel released her hold on the Hanabi's neck, twisting her now-free legs around to perch all of Furuichi's weight on her back.

"Geez, Furuichi… you got beat by this little kid? Not your most dignified loss, that's for sure," Agiel taunted, out loud, of course.

"T-That's impossible," the Hyuuga muttered, Byakugan still active. "Your chakra changed! Only jinchuriki or sages can do that! And… Naruto is the only jinchuriki right now… What are you?"

Agiel smirked. She didn't understand what the girl was saying about 'jinchurikis' or 'chakra,' but she sure seemed stunned. Messing with someone like this was too good of an opportunity to miss!

She moved Furuichi's mouth to be inches from her ear and whispered, "You're messing with a demon, little girl. Watch yourself, because if you don't, I'll…" Agiel lowered her voice even more, and managed to get out what she wanted to say before Furuichi was able to force her out of control. With that, her job done, Agiel allowed her thoughts to return to her live body.

Hanabi's features were covered with a haunted darkness, something akin to true terror. "I… I'm too… y-young for that… Please, j-j-just… get off of me…"

Furuichi's face was covered with a similar darkness, but he kept his comments in his mind. _'DAMN IT, AGIEL! I WANTED TO LEAVE PEDOICHI BEHIND ME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT?!'_

Furuichi was completely blindsided by the foot that appeared out of nowhere to kick him off of the girl, and was knocked away a good few meters. He heard a swish and felt his hands be bound behind him by some sort of wire, and slowly got his vision back by blinking furiously.

_'No way,' _the Strategist thought, observing the scene in front of him. The younger of the bowl-cut shinobi was kneeled over the girl, asking if she was alright. That wasn't the problem, though. The problem was that he had both Aoi and Oga (with Baby Beel) slung over his shoulders, unconscious. The man who tied his hands together, the older of the group, picked up Toujou and Himekawa, and had Kanzaki under his right arm.

_'They were all… defeated?!' _

"Hanabi, you have shown great bravery today! The Flames of Youth burn brightly in you!" Lee said, patting her on the back. She just nodded numbly, obviously avoiding any eye contact with Pedoichi.

"Yosh! We will put in a good word for you! If you would like, we could have you permanently assigned to this team. Would that be acceptable?" Gai's voice boomed from behind Furuichi.

"Y-yes… please. Just… give me some time…"

One of Lee's huge eyebrows rose, and he fixed an intense glare onto Furuichi. "Foreigner, what have you done to Hanabi?" he asked coldly.

Before Furuichi could clear his name, Hanabi leaned towards Lee's ear and whispered Furuichi's damning lines.

A mixture of emotions crossed the weird shinobi's face. First, he seemed really angry, but then his face turned slightly green. Finally, a look of indifference came over his expression, and he just shook his head disappointedly at the white-haired teen.

"Gai-sensei, let us return to Tenten and make our way back to Konoha. Also, please knock out the foreigner. He is a threat as long as he can talk; according to Hanabi, his skill at psychological attack rivals that of Anko's, and follows a… very similar style."

Furuichi felt Gai nod behind him, before his vision suddenly went black.

* * *

Aoi regained consciousness first, and groggily wondered why the ground was moving when she was not. Suddenly, her memories returned to her and she tried to move, only to learn that her movement was completely stopped by numerous wires mummifying her. Her fuzzy gaze moved to her right, putting her inches from Oga's sleeping face. Her body shuddered in shock, and the girl's face turned completely red in embarrassment. Quickly looking the other way, Aoi realized that they had suddenly stopped moving, and her line of sight allowed her to see a large stone wall expanding as far as she could see through the thick forest.

"Yosh, Lee! Our Flames of Youth have allowed us to beat our previous record! Let us do one hundred laps around the village to celebrate!" a voice boomed from outside of her vision; the same guy who beat Toujou and Himekawa. When she looked down, Aoi realized that she was over someone's shoulder, and they were holding her there with one arm.

"Gai-sensei! We will run the laps, but we must report into Lady Tsunade first!" the teen shinobi carrying them said enthusiastically, shaking her and Oga uncomfortably.

Baby Beel, who had been taking a nap, let out an angry "DAH!" at the shinobi, who turned his head to smile at him.

"I apologize, my enemy's son!" Lee practically shouted, before giving another way-to-bright-to-be-natural grin.

Aoi made the mistake of turning away from it, alerting him to the fact that she was awake.

"Ah! You are awake!" he acknowledged, still grinning. "Do not worry, we are at Konoha now. Since you are awake, you will be the first to speak to Lady Tsunade! I did not fight you, but Tenten told me that you were a strong and honorable opponent, so I commend your strength!"

_'What kind of enemy complements the people they fight?' _Aoi thought since she was used to the insults thrown at Ishiyama when people were fighting. She convinced herself not to say that, for fear of making them angry when she was in a vulnerable position, and opted for silence.

Moving her gaze away from Lee, Aoi looked straight ahead (which was behind Lee) to see the girl she had been fighting; 'Tenten,' apparently. The brown-haired girl gave her a smile and a wave, before adjusting the out-could Furuichi that hung from her back. She, however, looked no worse for wear, just slightly scratched up. Another, younger girl walked beside her, constantly casting suspicious glares at Furuichi and keeping her distance. Aoi left it up to her imagination to decipher what happened there.

Kunieda had actually considered returning the grin, but stopped when she felt Lee brace underneath her. Suddenly, he jumped with incomprehensible speed and strength, launching them several meters and on top of a building inside the walls she had seen. Another burst of strength, and they cleared another insane distance. It took him maybe four jumps to cross half of the 'village,' landing in front of a huge wooden mansion. She felt Lee adjust and put her down onto her feet and looked at him with a question raise of an eyebrow.

"It would not be dignified for me to have to carry you when you are awake. I will cut the binds on your legs, but please know that I can easily capture you if you try to escape!" he explained, reaching into a pouch attached to his red belt, pulling out a kunai and slicing the binds on her legs off so she could walk. The teen gave her a polite smile as he adjusted Oga once again. Aoi gave him a curt nod of thanks, letting him usher her into the building.

He led her down a main hallway, and then took a left at the end of it. The spandex-clad shinobi opened a door and signaled for her to enter, but stayed outside. The room was rather empty, but what it had was elegant. There was an ornate green rug covering the floor, and the walls were made of polished wood paneling. At the end of a room, a blonde woman sat behind a plain wooden desk, currently in conversation with another teen shinobi. This one had messy blonde hair and blue eyes, with three weird whisker-like marks on each cheek, and there was an infectious smile plastering his face. The boy wore an orange jacket with black shoulders and orange pants, and an odd headband that had a metal plate on it. When she entered, he turned and looked at her.

The ninja's eyes suddenly turned completely yellow and she rather obviously checked her out, whistling and saying, "Dayuuuuum, girl! That is some outfit you've got going on there!" Almost as soon as it happened, the big-breasted blonde lady's fist made direct contact with his skull, sending him flying through the wall and out of sight. Aoi had self-consciosly pulled her white trench coat closer around herself. It wasn't her fault that she had to wear her Red Tails uniform for the reunion the day she was kidnapped!

"Shut up, Shukaku!" she yelled after him, glaring. Her gaze didn't soften when it landed on Aoi, but she wasn't angry when she spoke. "So… you're the ones who have been causing such a ruckus with the whole 'demonic chakra' thing…" The woman's brown eyes bored into her, looking for any physical ticks or faltering. When she saw none, she continued. "I am Tsunade Senju, the Hokage. But you already know that, don't you?"

Aoi laughed nervously, not really sure how to respond. After seeing Tsunade's terrifying power, she was trying to be very careful with her words. "Umm… two things… What's 'demonic chakra,' and what is a 'Hokage?'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and her expression turned to one that seemed to ask, 'How can anyone be as stupid as you?' Instead of asking that, however, she just said, "Eh? Where have you been all your life, under a rock?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Two chapters in under 24 hours? Whaaaaat?  
That's exactly what I was thinking.

Now, before you say anything about the fights, let be put my logic out there: The Ishiyama group is not ready to fight shinobi; they have no idea how. It's not a style they're used to dealing with.

Second logic point: Oga didn't use Super Milk Time, none of them activated the King's Crest, and Aoi didn't have Koma.

But, still. This is Lee and Gai we're talking about. Did they really stand a chance?

You've also seen a very brief Naruto cameo. Remember, he still has NINE BIJUU inside of him. He's not exactly mentally stable when seen from the outside.

So, how'd you like it? Go ahead and tell me!

Thanks,

Nayod


	3. Not in my World

**Let's Destroy the Ninja World!  
Chapter 3**

***Not in My World***

"So, to sum it all up, you have no idea where you are or how you got here? You also are completely ignorant to the concepts of chakra and jutsu?" the blonde Hokage said, sighing and rubbing her temple. Right as she thought she found out what was causing the fluctuations of demonic chakra, it turns out the only people she can relate to it are complete idiots.

The blue-haired girl, whose name Tsunade had learned was Aoi Kunieda, smiled slightly and shrugged, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Aoi was a nervous wreck; she was shaking and sweating profusely, probably after witnessing Tsunade's show of strength when she had launched Naruto through the wall. Speaking of the blonde brat…

The Hokage glared over at where Naruto sat in the crater he had formed a good five minutes ago, staring blankly at the ground. "Oi, Naruto, stop talking to you bijuu and get over here!"

The Uzumaki blinked a few times before his eyes focused on her. When he finally realigned himself with the real world, he gave a lopsided smile and jumped up, brushing dust and splinters off of his orange jacket as he walked towards her. "Sorry, Granny! I just zoned out for a second."

"You've been 'zoning out for a second' every other second since the war ended. Seriously, balance your conversations with your chakra and real life a bit better."

The teen visibly pouted, and whined, "Granny Tsunade, Son resents that." He paused momentarily. "Actually, they all resent being called 'chakra.' They feel underappreciated, so you should apologize."

The Fifth growled, emitting enough hatred to make Aoi cower slightly. The girl obviously had no idea what they were talking about, but it was good that she knew enough to know that Tsunade was someone to be afraid of. "Fine, fine, whatever! I just need you to check this girl's motives, okay?"

The blonde teen snickered in victory before turning to Aoi and locking eyes with her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, but Naruto was done as quickly as he started.

"Yeah, I see no problems. She's a generally good person with no direct ill-will; to us, anyways. She seems more scared than anything. In fact, she only has a trace of demonic chakra on her. Is that all?"

Tsunade waved for Naruto to stay as he tried to leave, telling him, "No, wait. Sakura should be here soon. Remember the orders I gave out if anyone was found near the 'Rift?'"

The whisker-marked teen rubbed his chin in thought. When he went a full minute without saying anything, Tsunade cleared her throat, seemingly startling the boy. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before continuing. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, you told her to bring anyone who didn't seem to be a threat to you after checking them over. They only got back, like, five minutes ago; is that enough time for you to be expecting her _soon_?"

"Umm… excuse me?" Aoi interjected uncomfortably, obviously intimidated by the people in the room. She looked at Naruto to let him know she was addressing him. "How did you know I was a good person?"

The blonde gave her a large smile before answering her. "Well, I'm a good judge of character, and I have nine other good character-judges inside of me. If that fails, I can actually see malicious intent, so… yeah!"

"Huh?" Aoi asked, completely lost. "Is that… possible?"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Of course! I'm currently the singular jinchuriki for all nine bijuu!"

"What are bijuu?"

At that Naruto completely lost it and laughed his head off for a complete thirty seconds, which made Aoi feel more and more ignorant every second it went on. "H-how do you n-not know what the bijuu are?! HAHAHA! Where have you been living all your life, under a rock?" he asked through fits of laughter, unknowingly mimicking the Hokage's previous words.

Tsunade coughed purposefully, cutting Naruto off. "Apparently, she's not from around here. You see, she-"

"Thank you, Lee," A girl's voice came from the doorway. "GET MOVING, YOU TWO!"

The new arrival's first notable trait was her pink hair; something Aoi had never seen before. Other than that, her physical assests were even less notable than Kunieda's, providing the sword master with a slight amount of pride she knew she shouldn't be feeling in her situation. Hell, if she compared herself to Tsunade, her measly pride would be crushed for eternity. The pinkette hid her form under red top with a singular white stripe spiraling over it. She wore a short white skirt over her blue skin-tight pants and a belt holding one of the pouches that Aoi had seen on every one of her opponents so far. Behind her walked two very familiar faces. Well, Furuichi walked; Oga, who seemed to have just woken up, was being dragged by his collar. As soon as Baby Beel entered to room, riding gleefully on Oga's back, Naruto fixed him with a glare, but didn't say anything.

The pink-haired girl slipped a suspicious glance at Aoi before bowing to the Hokage. "I've brought the ones who aren't actively looking for a fight with anyone they see," she said, with a tinge of annoyance that meant she had probably met Toujou. Oga probably just hadn't woken up enough to prove her wrong; he _had_ been unconscious just five seconds ago, after all.

"Why did I get pulled into this?" Furuichi muttered to himself, fixating his gaze on his feet to avoid pissing anyone off by looking at them. According to the black eye he got from the girl who woke him up, he could _really _piss someone off by looking at them.

The Hokage acknowledged the girl and nodded at her. "Thank you, Sakura. What do we know about them?"

Sakura rose from her bow. "I'll start with the one carrying the baby, okay?" Tsunade nodded again, becoming slightly impatient. "He has a seal on his right arm that can be used to create an electrical blast. It was rather lackluster; it only took a weak healing jutsu to patch Lee up, and he took a direct shot. However, I did see a decent concentration of demonic chakra on him where it hit. As a side note, he refused to fight without the baby currently on his back."

As if to back up his importance, Beel pumped one of his fists into the air and yelled, "Dahboo!"

Sakura ignored the interruption. "I rank him as a low jounin, but Lee said that he seemed completely shocked at his speed, signifying he had never seen someone move that fast. If he was able to react to Lee's fighting style, I'd probably rank him higher. Right now, I'm going by raw strength, not skill."

Tsunade hummed to confirm that she listened before Sakura continued. The shinobi's face instantly took on a darker expression, and her disdain for the white-haired delinquent was almost palpable. "I suggest we sign Hanabi up for some psychological help; this pedophile might have scarred her for life just by talking to her. Other than that, he seems to be able to change his own chakra and drastically increase his skill level. We aren't sure the limit yet, but it's probably regular jounin at best."

Furuichi breathed a prayer of relief that Oga was still tied up. However, if looks could kill, both Sakura and Furuichi would be dead thrice-over. The demon contractor probably didn't know what jounin level was, but he did hear the 'low' part before his jounin, and was not going to take being ranked lower than Furuichi lightly.

"You bitch! I could beat up Creepichi any day, don't you _dare _put me lower than him! I swear, if Hilda didn't have my milk right now…" Oga growled threateningly.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura wasn't tied up. As soon as he finished speaking, Oga was neck deep in the ground, adding another hole to the array that was scattering Tsunade's office. If the Hokage wasn't used to repairing it already, she might have been pissed.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and exhaled with a show of irritation, but managed to continue like nothing had happened. "There were three others. One could take several hits from Gai and stay standing; no, he was barely knocked back by the punches, showing immense physical ability. The other two… they aren't weak, per say, but they weren't seen fighting very much, so I can't give an accurate estimation of their power levels," the girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "They sure seemed cocky enough," she muttered sarcastically. "It's like fighting is their life. The bastards were asking Gai, Tenten or me for a fight the entire time I was there. This one," Sakura pointed at Furuichi, "was the only one who seemed to know what kind of situation he was in. That is, until he decided to stare at me and drool."

Furuichi backed away slowly from Sakura, shrinking visibly under her green-eyed glare. Naruto attempted to stifle a laugh, but the little noise he made was enough to change the target of Sakura's anger.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" she asked menacingly, towering over the blonde.  
Naruto, however, didn't back away in the slightest. "Sorry, Sakura. Chomei just asked why someone would drool over such a flat-chested girl."

As soon as the words exited his mouth, Naruto's bravado was shattered. His blue eyes met Sakura's green, and in that green he saw the full scope of his mistake.

That, and she was holding him three feet in the air with a one-handed chokehold.

"W-Wait! I didn't say it! C-Chomei did!"

"Okay…" Sakura muttered, pulling her empty hand back and balling it into a fist. "Will you tell the little bug to come out, please?"

"B-but… Sakura, it'll still hurt me!"

"You can heal yourself."

Before Naruto could respond, his head snapped to the left. When it turned back to face Sakura, his eyes were red and they had slitted pupils in them. A darker, older voice spoke in place of the blonde's usual bubbly tone. "Sakura, please! Shut up and put me down! Our _real _problem is that baby! It's practically _leaking _'I-came-here-to-destroy-your-world!'" The blonde fixed a soul-seeing gaze of hatred on Baby Beel, who rewarded him with a happy giggle. "Trust me, brat… that's not happening in my world!"

"IDIOT!" the girl screamed, "I don't care if you're the Kyuubi, Kurama! That cute little baby couldn't possibly be _that _evil!"

Oga, who had managed to sit up, shrugged. "Actually, that's exactly what he was sent here to do. This is Kai- umm…. Kailler…. Uhh…."

"Dah…" Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV ("Baby Beel") cried indignantly. Tears had started to form, but the baby managed to push them back when Oga continued.

Aoi face palmed. Sometimes Oga didn't realize when he really screwed things up.

"Beel! That's his name, okay!" the delinquent huffed. "Anyways, he's the son of the demon king."

"…"

"…"

"… huh?" Sakura muttered, wide-eyed.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" 'Kurama' yelled. "But noooo… I'm _just _a Bijuu, my opinion doesn't mean anything. No, only the Juubi has any say in anything; oh, wait, I'm _part _of the Juubi! Of course that doesn't matter, though… You know… one time, not so long ago, you fools would have been cowering in terror…" The blonde's red eyes glimmered as… Wait, were those tears? "NO ONE RESPECTS ME ANYMORE!" Kurama shouted in a whiny tone, but Tsunade and Sakura's slight snickering stopped as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, flipping it so it was pointed at his stomach.

"I'M GOING TO DIE WITH SOME SHRED OF DIGNITY! Sorry, kit, I guess you're coming with me! It's seppuku time!"

The blonde's head snapped to the right this time, his eyes reverting to blue, panic-ridden eyes. Even though his eyes changed, Naruto's left hand was still trying to hold back the right, which held the kunai. "GRANNY, HELP ME!"

The shinobi's head jolted again; this time, the voice that spoke was the same one that had made the comment about Aoi's clothing choices. "WAIT, KURAMA! Kill them first! START WITH THEM!"

Another jerking motion; another, new, female voice. This one's eyes were completely yellow with feline slits inside of them. "Oi, Kurama, you aren't serious, are you? I swear some of the jounin here think they can solo me! At least they still know you can kill them!"

The next one controlling his body had one normal blue eye, and one fully red eye with a yellow, circular pupil. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could really go with Shukaku's plan right now… I think we should- Oi, Son, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up, Isobu," the new, ape-like voice commanded. "Kurama, you _can't _commit seppuku. That's a right reserved for samurai only. What you're left with is dishonorable suicide."

Yet another Bijuu took over. Kokuo sighed with boredom; being surrounded by these idiots was starting to annoy her. "At least unseal me first, okay? Then you can spill your guts all you want."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Saiken, the Rokubi, screamed in panic, flailing around in Naruto's body before control switched again.

"Ah, don't worry," a deep, raspy voice soothed, "Kurama's a little _bitch_. He's gonna chicken out."

"I knew I should have gone back to Bee…"

Sakura let out a huff of annoyance and put the struggling blonde back on the ground. Furuichi leaned closer to her and whispered, "Hey, is that normal?"

"It's become a common occurrence, if that's what you mean by normal," Tsunade answered from behind her desk.

Aoi cleared her throat. "Should we try to-"

"GRANNY! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto's voice erupted from the writhing body on the floor. The kunai had been dropped and the blonde was currently choking himself to death.

The Hokage sighed, a vein bulging on her forehead. "Fine. Sakura, hold him down."

"Yes ma'am."

A few moments and a green-glowing slap from Tsunade, and Naruto lay on the ground unconscious.

"Now," Tsunade said, clapping her hands together and glaring with newfound wariness of the group of delinquents in front of her. "You're here to destroy our world, right?" The Fifth smiled sadistically. "We can't let that happen… Luckily for you, I'm above killing babies-"

"Oh, trust me; you couldn't kill him if you tried. You'd have to go through me, first!" Oga challenged, smirking smugly.

"O-Oga…" Aoi stuttered. The two women in front of her were on their home turf; Oga _could not _get them in trouble here. "Y-you… shouldn't p-pick fights when you're the hostage."

"Heh… if I was untied, I could take at least one of them! If I had my milk, this would be _easy!"_

"OGA! You idiot!" Furuichi yelled at him. Honestly! Did his friend have _any _idea what kind of situation they were in?

"Tch, they don't know who they're messing with!"

Aoi made a mental note: If Oga wanted to fight, there was _nothing _she could do or say about it. If she could somehow convince their captors to just… throw them wherever they were keeping Kanzaki, Himekawa and Toujou, then she could (_maybe_) be told what the hell was going on.

"Lady Tsunade… May I?" Sakura asked. Her evil smile was dwarfed by the pure glee the Hokage seemed to be experiencing; having someone _not_ know about her strength and blindly challenging her (when she had absolutely no reason to keep them alive) was an amazing feeling of freedom!

"Hmm… I kind of want a piece of him for myself… Maybe you can take on the pedo? Leave the arrogant son of a bitch to me." Tsunade's terrifying grin froze when her eyes locked onto Aoi, before melting into a grimace of annoyance. "Oh. Yeah. You're here," she muttered, turning to nod at Sakura. "We can have a full fight later. For now, let's see if you can break my record, eh?"

* * *

Hilda allowed herself a smile as she opened the door to the barracks that Toujou and a horde of demon slaves had built. She had to briefly take down the camouflaging barrier, but there was no one nearby, so it didn't matter.

_'Finally, reunited with my Young Master!'_

"Young Master! I've returned!" Hilda shouted gleefully. She didn't shout from excitement, of course; the barracks were rather large. When she got no response, the demon maid got nervous.

Hilda sprinted through the building, blowing open every door, closet or drawer she could find, and still coming up empty. There wasn't even a signthat anyone _had_ been there.

"What the HELL did those idiots manage to do?!"

* * *

"Hey, guard. I want a rematch!" Toujou challenged with a good-natured smile. Sure, he was a bit disappointed in himself for losing, but the only way he could get stronger was to try again!

Gai smiled brightly at him and gave the redhead a thumbs-up from his side outside their cell, but shook his head in denial. "I apologize, my captive! I cannot oblige, for I've been told to watch over you until Lady Tsunade can either come here herself or send Anko and Ino. You are not allowed to leave your cell!"

Toujou's one-handed grip on one of the bars tightened and his brow furrowed in thought. "Nope, can't break it…" he muttered sadly, but his eyes flashed briefly in surprise. Bars that size should _at least _bend. These ones didn't even budge!

Kanzaki smirked. Leaning back more comfortably against the wall, he one hand behind his head and used the other one to check the inside of his jacket for his hidden knife. Luckily, they hadn't searched the delinquents before throwing them in their jail cell. "Oi, how bout you come in here? Have a… _fair _fistfight?"

Himekawa glanced at him before laughing darkly. "Yeah, right, idiot. Oh, wait, that's right! You weren't there when he fucking wiped the floor with us! That guy _is not human. _Understand? I'd pay to keep him out!"

Gai chuckled. "Do not worry, I must hold back my youthfulness! I was told not to kill you, so I cannot fight you!"

Toujou sighed and turned so he could lean back on the bars. Kanzaki and Himekawa, however, were sitting with their mouths agape. Himekawa was the first to break the shared glare, rubbing his pompadour and leaning over to whisper to Kanzaki.

"Hey… Did that bastard just say he could kill us 1-on-3?"

Kanzaki's eyes never moved from the shinobi with the bowl-cut. "I think he did…"

Toujou grinned at the sitting duo. "Oi, Gai's your name, right?"

"Yes!"

"Will you give us a rematch after we get whatever the hell's going on cleared up?"

Gai threw his head back and laughed. "Of course! Let's see whose flames of youth burn brighter, then!"

"I don't know much about your 'flames of youth,' but sure! Exactly!"

* * *

"Three…"

"Oga… we are going to die…"

"Two…"

"Hey, Baby Beel! I'll be gone for a little while, but I'll be back! Just hold on, okay?"

"One!"

At the female shinobis' shared cue, both Oga and Furuichi were drop kicked. As soon as Sakura and Tsunade's feet hit Furuichi and Oga's asses respectively, there was a sonic boom, and both went flying from the launch pad that was the Hokage's balcony. Aoi was left to stop and stare as the two figures flew into the distance, and gulped as two gazes fixed on her. Three, if she counted the green-haired baby she was holding.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, should I wake up Naruto to go retrieve them?"

The pink-haired girl made a disgusted face, but nodded in resignation. "If we can get him to lock the seal fast enough, it could work without any more seppuku attempts. Damn kid lets his bijuu have full reign in his mind… Apparently they start whining if they don't get their way. He's too nice…"

"We've established that a while ago." The blonde Hokage kneeled down and placed a green-glowing hand on the teens head. After a second, his eyelids shot open, thankfully human-blue.

"I DON'T LIKE BIJUU THAT WAY!"

"…"

Aoi, who didn't exactly know what bijuu were, was the only one not looking at Naruto like he was sick in the head. Well, she was, but not for what he just yelled out.

Naruto took a few quick, heavy breaths before he seemed to realize where he was. "Oh shit… I said that out loud…"

Tsunade grimaced and shook her head. "I'll pretend it never happened if you never show sexual interest in any of the voices in your head. Anyways, we sent the other two fools flying, can you go get them?"

Naruto pouted. "Damn it, Granny! It'll be ages before I get back!"

"You could always go Bijuu Sage mode and be back in like ten seconds," Sakura suggested, but her face betrayed the fact she knew it wouldn't happen.

The blonde shinobi solemnly shook his head. "No can-do. Using that in the war left the Bijuu in a comatose state for a month. And no, the aftermath won't change if I only use it for a little bit. I've tried; the strain of activating it and then suddenly restricting their outward chakra flow causes a shock their mental forms can't handle."

The Hokage just slapped him and growled. "Just go get them, okay? You can go Kyuubi mode, right? It's not exactly the ten-second speed, but… it's faster." Naruto's head snapped to the left, but before Son Goku could complain about her favoring Kurama, she slapped him again. "Also, lock your seal. _Now."_

Naruto shrunk in defeat. "Fine, fine…" he conceded, placing a hand on his abdomen and turning it like he was twisting a valve shut. He winced slightly, then whispered to himself. "Shut up, guys… I know, I know… I'm not killing anyone, Shukaku!"

"Keep your conversations in your mind, idiot," Sakura berated him, patting him on his back to bring the teen back to the physical world.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto stood up and stretched. He nodded at Aoi, mouthing 'good luck' to her, before poking his stomach area with two fingers. "For future reference, Granny: Nibi form is the fastes. When on ground, anyways."

Where he touched ignited two blue flames, which quickly spread outwards, consuming his entire body with blue-black flames. They blazed wildly, causing Kunieda to step back in fear, but Sakura and Tsunade just stood like it was nothing unusual. The flames reached their peak, about a meter from Naruto, and then receded to coat his body, melding into clothing. The blonde's jacket was now unzipped and composed of the flames, moving and flowing but holding a solid form at the same time. It had, however, added a pure blue hood that covered hid Naruto's face, all but shining yellow eyes. The metal mesh under his coat and his pants were both pure black. His hands had ghostly, light-blue lion-like claws outlining them, and his feet were covered similarly.

"Alright, I'm off!" Naruto yelled, letting a toothy grin show from under the concealing hood. In a flash of blue and a storm of papers, the shinobi disappeared.

Tsunade growled. "Damn kid! I need to _do _that paperwork!" Her glare switched to Aoi, burning into the blue-haired girl. "Okay, let's try this diplomacy thing again, shall we? You'd better pray to Kami that you don't piss me off any more than I already am. Understand your situation?"

Aoi gulped. "Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

Oga was not having a good day. He had flown for a good ten minutes before he even began descending, and that was already enough time to contemplate life. He could tune back in and listen to Furuichi complain, but… nah.

The delinquent sighed. He had probably been flying for a good twenty minutes this entire day. People in this dimension had a weird fetish for keeping people in the air for as long as possible…

Looking down, Oga noticed the trees were rapidly becoming closer. _'Well, I've already found the answer to life, so… gah! Whatever! I'll get that bitch back!' _In the back of his mind, Oga remembered that Furuichi probably couldn't survive hitting the ground. Was that what he was bitching about?

As soon as he was level with a tree, the delinquent twisted his body and pushed off of the fir tree's trunk, launching himself into Furuichi's fall path and catching the white-haired Strategist. A few seconds and a lot of miscellaneous cuts later, Oga hit the ground with an alive Furuichi on top of him.

"OHMYGODTHANKYOUOGA!" Furuichi screamed in panic, gasping for air, holding Oga onto for dear life, and practically crying in fear. Oga tentatively pushed his face away enough to be classified as enough room before kicking his fellow teen in the groin to get him to let go. As Furuichi silently cried in a ball, Oga got up and dusted himself off. Looking around, he saw forest. That's it. Just trees, as far as the eye could see. Wait a minute… there was a flash of-

"WHERE IS THE YOUNG MASTER?!"

And there was a sword pressed against his neck. Oga groaned in exasperation, locking eyes with a very, very pissed Hilda. He pointed towards where he came from. "That way, about fifteen minutes away by flight."

The blonde maid growled but pulled her sword away from him, sheathing it into her umbrella. "Time isn't distance, idiot. That doesn't help me. Grab Furuichi, we're going."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you bring the milk?" Oga grumbled, pulling Furuichi into a standing position by the collar. Hilda reached into the black bag she had picked up from the unoccupied house and threw a full baby bottle at him harshly.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Why would you need it?" she asked, but her smug look showed she had already figured out why. "Did someone beat up Oga, the Delinquent King?" Her smugness only increased when she saw his jaw tense. "Oh no, but that would be impossible!" Suddenly, Hilda's sarcastic mood switched back to serious. "What the HELL happened to the Young Master!?"

"Oh, I left him with Kunieda. Then the lady with the big boobs kicked me, and I landed over here! I don't know what happened, but I do know I have someone I need a fight against."

"Idiot…" Hilda tensed, her hand flying towards her sword. Before she could even get a grip on it, what looked like a blue fireball skidded to a stop in front of them. There was a brief pause, before a rush of blue and black flames flew in after him; the storm consumed everything the group could see. There was no heat, however, and it dispersed quickly enough to show a teen in orange.  
"Hey, can you two show me _exactly _where you landed? I need to mark that before I take you back… Wait…" Naruto squinted and pointed to each of the three individually. "There are three of you now!"

Oga cracked his knuckles. "I guess I can start with you…"

Furuichi mentally weighed fight vs flight, and in the end chose to reach into his pocket and pull out a tissue. Hey, they _had _to be able to win a 3-v-1, especially if Hilda was with them, right?

Hilda drew her sword and pointed it at the new arrival. "I'm assuming you're one of the ones who took the young master? I can't let you live!"

Naruto moaned. "Oh… I take it you can't sense my chakra?" Grinning, Naruto brought his hands together into a seal. "I haven't been able to find someone to fight for a while, and Granny's probably gonna want to meet you, too, umm…"

"Hilda," she introduced herself from centimeters away, her blade already in motion to stab him through the heart.

"Hilda, huh? That's an odd name…" Naruto commented, still smiling. The demon-maid's sword had been caught between two new hands, belonging to an exact copy of Naruto. "Kokuo, you can take her."

The clone's eyes shrunk and became a brighter blue, with its black pupils barely visible. In a low female voice, Kokuo said, "Thanks, Naruto. I've wanted a fight for a while…"

"No problem! Just remember, _alive. _I'll take the other two solo. The black-haired ones chakra dropped severely since when he was in Granny's office… Interesting…"

"Cocky bastard… Come get some!" Oga charged, fist pulled back and ready to strike. With a smile, Naruto began the fight. Sure, he was going to drastically pull his punches, but it would be fun to let off some steam.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I started this chapter a while ago. Like, weeks ago. Then I got into writing Rainstorm a bit, then I went to a camp that helped me learn how to debate better, and then, last but not least… I was quite lazy. I apologize. But I DID get this done, so please, fav, follow and review! Thanks,

Nayod.


End file.
